Forever Love
by Lilypadcakes
Summary: * To be edited *


**Summary:** _This is a oneshot of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha._

**This is just a little something that I posted because of my looong writers block on my other Naruto stories. And I promise to finish those soon! And I'm sorry for the mood that I have selected for this oneshot. So much things happen, and it's hard to take it all in.**

* * *

No longer, could anything be seen in the skies. No sign of blue, nor even a bird was a flight. Not even the little rays of the morning sun was seen. Just clouds of darkness, and emptiness. A feeling of sadness, and the familiar feeling of abandonment rising in the misty air. The unbearable silence encouraging the silent mourns and thoughts. Not a sound dared to be heard. Droplets of water now welcoming down onto the lone figure standing alone...alone with no one to provide the unique touch upon his skin that he so dearly desires; in the mist of his own nightmare. Tears of sorrow and pain, threatening to fall from the onyx eyes that gave bliss to the woman who was no longer there.

'_Why? Why did you have to be so stubborn? So annoying? So **stupid**? It wasn't suppose to end like this. It should be me in your place, shouldn't it? Not like this. Things were suppose to be different. Damn it! Why does it always have to be like this? Why did you...why do you sacrifice so much..just for me? I am not worth it..'_

A man slowly approached the lone figure who moved an inch not for minutes passed. Even a familiar voice is not enough to make him budge.

"Sasuke?" came a worried Naruto's voice, "don't you think you should get out of the rain? It's not good standing out here for a long time."

A silent reply, was all the blonde received as his answer. He let out a half frustrated, half desperate sigh, running his hand through his hair. He stared helplessly at the raven haired Uchiha standing in the rain, fists clenched; staring at the engraved tombstone that beared the name of the Uchiha female. Yes, the one and only girl to have captivate his heart and the only one to bring him out the darkness that he once again fell into.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called again, "yo Sasuke, you shouldn't be out in the rain long. You might get sick—."

Sasuke stiffened. He clenched his fists til the knuckles had turned white. He glared at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"Then you go. Leave me be," Sasuke hissed, "Leave me alone!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly at his response.

"Hey, I know — **we** all know that you're suffering," Naruto said, "you don't think that this is killing us too? We all cared about Sakura, so we all know how you feel—!"

There. That name. The only word that rang through his mind. The only word that stung through his entire body. It pained him. It angered him. It made him sick. Sick with sorrow and despair.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, his sharingan activated without his knowing. Naruto staggered back a few steps. He looked up at Sasuke whose eyes gleamed with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Shut up! Shut up! What do you know Naruto?!" Sasuke growled as he glared at his best friend. He grabbed Naruto's collar. "What the hell do you know?! You've no clue what I am feeling! You and no one else in this **bloody, stupid world** will ever know! So don't talk like you do!"

Naruto took no action. He merely stared at Sasuke. Sasuke's grip on his collar loosened as he began shaking violently. Tears were staining his face.

"You don't know how I feel about Sakura," Sasuke said, his bangs shadowing his eyes, "no one will ever know how I felt. NOT EVEN **SAKURA** HERSELF! Sure, I slapped a ring on her finger, and I confessed my feelings, and I made her impure, but so what?!" Sasuke sank to his knees and hands. "Sure, I did all those things, but so what?! What does that prove? What does it prove? Just a guy being married to the girl he loves?"

Naruto said nothing to this outburst, but remained staring at his broken friend.

"She will never know...how much I loved her," Sasuke mumbled, "her stubborn self. Now she'll never know. Look at what's happened. Just look Naruto. It's suppose to be me in her place. It's suppose to be me with her fate. Not her. She was suppose to live her life to the fullest. Not me. Not without her."

Naruto knelt down on one knee and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Shaking, Sasuke place one on his. His head still bowed.

"You know you **should** be heading inside," Naruto said, "Sakura wouldn't want to see you like this."

"And what would **you** know what she'd want and what not?" Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto dug around in his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He held it out in front of Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at it, and saw the familiar writing. His head rose as he took a better look at the paper. He looked up at Naruto.

"What's this?" he asked.

Naruto grabbed his arm and lifted him up in a standing position.

"You wanted me to give that to you if you both weren't able to live until you both were old and wrink— I mean, lively," Naruto said, "she always made me carry it along in missions when she wasn't around. But anyway, she wanted you to get it no matter what."

Naruto turned and began to walk away.

"I'll be over at Kakashi's if you need anything."

Sasuke stared after him, then averted his gaze back to the envelope. He flipped it over and saw the Uchiha fan stamped onto the folding to prevent it from opening. A smile tugged at his lips. He carefully removed the stamp/sticker and gently pulled out the letter. The paper was decorated with pale pink outlining and had a scent that reminded Sasuke of her. New tears started to form again in his onyx eyes as he read. A rare smile shone on his face. A smile that he only reserved for one person and for her only. Sasuke folded the letter back up and slip it back into the envelope. He stared at Sakura's tombstone and place a gentle kiss on the top.

"I love you, Sakura."

_I love you Sasuke. You mean everything to me. I cherish the moments that we've had together for ever and ever and ever with all of my heart. We may have had our downfalls here and there, but I want to stay by you forever for the rest of my life no matter what. Though you may not have said it often, I know that you loved me. I love you Sasuke Uchiha. Forever and ever. Nothing can change that. Even if Naruto had suddenly loathed ramen (somehow) I'll always love you. I am forever yours. _

_Love,_

_Sakura Uchiha-Haruno_

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it..or not. I tried to have a...little semi-somewhat happy-ish ending in a way. I'm sad that I made Sakura die...so I'm sorry to those who hate me for that.**

**Please review!**


End file.
